1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an undergarment. More specifically the invention relates to underwear that are configured to resist falling down when the waistline of a user's pants are positioned below the waistline of a user.
Clothing styles may differ greatly between people in society. Sometimes the style difference is accomplished by wearing a common article of clothing in a different manner than others in the society. In many urban areas it has become common for the younger individuals to wear their pants a few sizes larger around the waistline when compared to how pants are traditionally worn. This may cause a user's pants to fall down when the user is walking or moving around.
The style of wearing a pair of pants below the waistline of a user is called sagging. This is accomplished by providing a pair of oversized pants that are too wide to be supported by the waist, but may still be supported over the buttocks of a user. The style, however, causes a user to constantly readjust their pants or forces them to walk awkwardly to prevent the pants from falling down. Moreover, the style of wearing the pants below the waistline may cause the underwear of a user to bunch up and stick out over the top of the waistline of the pants.
There are a variety of underwear that were developed to fix some of the drawbacks associated with the sagging of a user's pants. These devices typically provide pockets on the sides of the underwear. The pockets are convenient because they are easily accessible, while the pockets of pants that are positioned below the waistline may not be easily reached. While prior art devices are designed to provide accessibility and are useful in their own rights, they fail to address the need to prevent the underwear from bunching up and further fails to maintain the pants at a desired distance beneath the waistline.
The present invention provides a solution to the limitations of the underwear of the prior art. The underwear comprise a wide waistband that is configured to extend from just below the waistline of a user to an area just above the waistline. The waistband is made of a stretchable material, such as nylon. These materials assist in aiding the underwear to hug around the waist of a user, thus reducing the likelihood that the underwear would bunch up over the sagging pants. The underwear may further comprise hooks configured for attaching onto the belt loops of a pair of pants. The present invention is configured to enable a person to comfortably wear a pair of pants below the waistline without worry of having the pants fall down or having underwear bunch up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to modified underwear. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to underwear that comprise pockets configured for the storage of items. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,935 to Countee, Jr. provides an undergarment in the form of underwear. The underwear include a centrally-located pocket for the storage of small items. While the prior art device is useful for its own purposes, it fails to provide a wide waistband that is configured occupy a large area of the underwear.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,430 to Lerma-Solis provides an undergarment that includes a torso surrounding web formed with an elastomeric waistband. A pocket is mounted onto the torso-web, whereby the pocket includes a zipper seam for securely closing the pocket opening. The device, however, fails to provide hooks adapted for supporting a pair of pants at a fixed distance from the waist of a user.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,672 to Thomas provides an undergarment that includes a concealed inside pocket for holding items such a credit cards, keys, and money. The undergarment may further comprise a zipper closure. While the device of the prior art addresses the need for a pocket on an undergarment, it fails to further provide a large waistband that is configured providing support for a pair of pants.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0255367 to Harris teaches underwear that comprise hidden pockets on the interior of the underwear. The pocket may be placed on the interior of men's and women's underwear, including that of boxers, briefs, thongs, bras and swim suits. Although similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, the prior art fails to provide hooks that are configured to attach onto the belt loops of a pair of pants.
The present invention provides an undergarment in the form of underwear that are configured for use with pants that lie below the waistline. The underwear may comprise several mechanisms that provide a comfortable fitting when worn with sagging pants. The underwear may include a wide waistband that is configured to cover from just above and below a user's hips. The waistband may be comprised of an elastic material that hugs and secures around the hips. Moreover, the waistband may comprise cutouts to aid in securing the garment around the body, and a pair of arms that terminate in hooks for holding up a pair of pants.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art devices, it is shown that the prior art has several known setbacks and that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and subsequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing undergarments. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.